


One sweet day.

by blackveilmonstaexobmth



Category: Nctzen
Genre: Domjohnny, M/M, bottomwinwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackveilmonstaexobmth/pseuds/blackveilmonstaexobmth
Summary: a  sad story but also happy storyWinWin will be China now with Wayv while Johnny is in South Korea.Johnny and WinWin are mad at each other.Johnny ends up hurting himself because of it.In this story as it only focuses on the 94 to 99 liners and 2000's liners but no 01 or 02 they will be in this but only small parts.there will be some small violence and some warnings.Johnny character is depressed and self harms.
Relationships: Johnwin - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter

"Sorry but I don't like you like that."Said Johnny.  
"I understand."Said WinWin.  
"Ya sorry but i will never love you like that."Said Johnny

WinWin was hurt, his heart felt broken what WinWin said next was shocking.

"I'll be glad if I never see you again Johnny ."Said WinWin.  
Johnny was taken aback by this. "Of course you will but I will be happy if I never see your face or hear from you again you're only saying this all because I rejected you."Said Johnny.  
"You make me sick, I'm glad I'm going to China, you're weak, you could have just say you didn't feel the same way as I do but telling me you will never love me is taken it too far."Said WinWin.  
Johnny pushed WinWin a little too hard he didn't mean to but he was just so upset .  
The reason why they are fighting is because WinWin poured out his heart and Johnny rejected him. The other guys heard WinWin groaning in pain and could hear WinWin crying.  
"Ouch."Said WinWin while crying he had a little bruise on his arm.  
"I'm so sorry."Said Johnny.  
"Johnny left WinWin alone."Said Taeyong.  
"But."Said Johnny.  
"GO."Said Taeil yelling.  
"I will then."Said Johnny  
Then Johnny left the room in tears.  
He didn't mean to push WinWin but he was just so upset and angry with him that he let his temper get the best of him.

The rest of the guys went to check on WinWin.

Johnny walked into the room and everyone looked at him with the look of pure disgust on their faces.  
"I'm sorry but I know what ever I say won't change the fact that you all hate me I don't even care anymore, I'm going to bed."Said Johnny.  
Johnny went to go to the bathroom first.  
He found a razor blade and slid it against his arm.  
He had so many faded cut marks on his arms.


	2. chapter 2

Johnny went to bed.  
No one knows that Johnny cuts or that Johnny is gay.  
Johnny rejected WinWin because Johnny is scared of what would happen to not only him but to WinWin if they got together so he told WinWin he doesn't like him in that way and he never would.  
The next day everyone said good bye to the wayv members.  
Johnny walked into the living room and no one was there.  
They didn't even bother to wake him up.  
Johnny didn't care anymore since everyone hates him.  
They didn't speak to Johnny.  
They thought he was a hateful harmful person so they started not paying attention to what he has to say, they aren't bad guys but they were so upset with him that they turn into hateful people who didn't know how much Johnny was hurting..  
Johnny didn't bother talking to anyone because he got ignored, even during breakfast he got himself some breakfast bars so he wouldn't have to be in the same room as anyone since they are mad at him.  
Johnny was told to stand in the back in the dance practices.  
The guys would get food and not get him anything.  
Johnny would go to his room a lot, drink a water bottle and read a book he didn't want to make anyone upset with him.  
They basically treated him like he didn't belong.  
The older ones are kind of protective of WinWin.  
A few months later.  
Johnny was in the bathroom cutting himself.  
He locked the door.  
"What is taking so long."Said Yuta.  
"Go away."Said Johnny.  
"No you have been in there long enough, we are all still mad at you."Said Yuta.  
"I don't care anymore, you all would be better off if I was dead anyway because of what I did also it's been months and you guys still hate me."Said Johnny.  
"WinWin could have gonna hurt, playing pushing is one thing but you pushed him on purpose."Said Yuta. Johnny unlocked the door and ran to his room crying.  
He went to his bed and cried.  
Yuta saw the razor blades and the blood stains in the bathroom.

Yuta got really worried and scared.  
Johnny keeps his blades in a locked box, no one goes into his box.

Some of those blades were dull which means that Johnny have been cutting for a long time.  



	3. chapter 3

Yuta told Taeyong about what he saw.  
"So Johnny has been cutting himself."Said Taeyong.  
"I think so also he said to me that we would all be better off if he was dead, I'm scared that he might kill himself."Said Yuta.  
Johnny been faking his smiles a lot and acting like anything is ok.  
Johnny went into the living room and all of the 94 to 99 liners stared at him.  
"We know what you been doing to yourself."Said Taeyong.  
"Leave me alone, Yuta told me himself that you all are mean at me, I don't care if I'm dead or alive, you guys hate me , WinWin hates me even more and I never meant to hurt him."Said Johnny.  
"You pushed WinWin very hard, he could have gotten hurt."Said Jaehyun.  
"You know why I did that he said I made him sick and he called me weak, i rejected him because I did it to protect not only me but him, I love WinWin more then anything in here but you guys don't know what it's like having to hide who you are, you guys get to move around freely, but people like me have a target on our backs because of what gender we like, WinWin could get hurt and if he did I would feel as bad as I do now."Said Johnny  
Johnny ran into the bathroom and cut his arm pretty badly.  
Johnny woke up in the hospital.  
"Why am I here."Said Johnny.  
"You were cutting yourself and was acting stupid."Said WinWin.  
"Why are you here."Said Johnny.  
"Taeyong hyung told me and the rest of wayv what you did."Said WinWin.  
"I thought you never wanted to see my face again."Said Johnny.  
"I was upset, you rejected me and said you could never love me."Said WinWin.  
"I didn't want for you to get hurt."Said Johnny.  
"Why."Said WinWin.  
"Because people like us have targets on our back you know this."Said Johnny


	4. chapter 4

"I know this but I don't care."Said WinWin.  
"I'm scared that you could get hurt by someone physically or verbally."Said Johnny.  
"I don't care about that all I care about now is that you are ok."Said WinWin. "But I pushed you."Said Johnny.  
"Ya but what I said wasn't right either I shouldn't have called you weak."Said WinWin.  
WinWin left the room about a few mins later.  
"Say you're sorry to him."Said WinWin . The rest of the guys all said they were sorry to Johnny. 2 weeks later fans found out about this.  
Johnny did get into a little trouble but for the most part he was ok.  
he did some online therapy to help him with his issues also he got on antidepressant and if he takes those pills then he will be ok enough to perform .  
Johnny post a photo.

"This man is my reason to keep trying to be better until I can do it myself".

The next photo was a quote.

After he posted the photo he looked at WinWin who was snugged in his side.  
WinWin woke up.  
"Hey."Said WinWin yawning.  
"Hey I guess you had a good nap."Said Johnny.  
"I did."Said WinWin.  
They kissed.

They started dating 3 days after Johnny was out of the hospital.


	5. chapter 5

back at the dorms a month later.  
"I will miss you like crazy when I have to go back to China."Said WinWin.  
"Lets make this night special."Said Johnny.  
A hour later.  
WinWin looked at Johnny.  
Johnny strong arms were around WinWin smaller shorter body.  
WinWin was definitely a little spoon.  
They fell asleep.  
WinWin fell asleep with Johnny arms around him.  
The next day.  
"Be safe, call or text me when you arrive."Said Johnny.  
"Will do."Said WinWin.  
"I will miss you.:Said Johnny.  
"Aww baby i will miss you too."Said WinWin  
They kissed for like 10 mins.  
"WinWin can we go now, you can kiss Johnny hyung another time when we are in South Korea ok we are going to be late."Said Ten.  
"Ya you can kiss your boyfriend another time."Said Kun.  
"Love you."Said WinWin.  
"Love you."Said Johnny.  
Then WinWin went into the line for the boarding for China.


	6. chapter 6

WinWin was in China talking to Johnny on the phone.  
"So how is everyone."Said Johnny.  
"Good, Kun slapped Yang Yang hand those."Said WinWin.  
"Wow."Said Johnny.  
"I miss you."Said WinWin.  
"I do too."Said Johnny.  
Johnny said he had to go and would text him later. Like a hour later WinWin got a text that said looked behind you "Hey."Said Johnny.  
WinWin tackled Johnny.  
"What are you doing here."Said WinWin.  
"Me and the rest of the guys have a concert in China so i wanted to visit you my sweet boyfriend."Said Johnny.  
"Best boyfriend ever."Said WinWin.  
WinWin was laying on his bed next to Johnny.

Johnny arms were around WinWin .  
"Why are you so cute."Said Johnny.  
"I don't know."Said WinWin.  
They kissed.

"You're so amazing you know that."Said WinWin.

"Thank you."Said Johnny.

They spend the rest of the day together.  
It was so much fun.  
They went to see this cool place in China that had a bunch of pretty lights and lanterns but WinWin couldn't see past the wall on a window so Johnny picked WinWin up and they looked at it even those WinWin is tall .  
it was perfect .


	7. chapter 7

A year later.  
Johnny was texting WinWin when he went to his room in the dorm and saw WinWin sitting on his bed.  
"Hi."Said WinWin.  
Johnny hugged WinWin.  
"I missed you."Said Johnny.  
"I did too."Said WinWin.  
WinWin sat down in Johnny lap.  
"So what do you want to do today."Said Johnny.  
"I don't know I just want to spend the day with you."Said WinWin

The members think it's cute but also think that WinWin and Johnny are acting like teens in love rather than adults in love with all the cutesy voices,the i missed you,the aww baby, they thought it was cute but also kind of sicken.  
WinWin was acting like a stereotypical teenager.

"Guys I have something to say."Said WinWin  
"Ya."Said the rest of the guys including Johnny.  
WinWin took out a pregnant test.  
"I'm pregnant."Said WinWin.  
Johnny eyes got big.  
"WHAT."Said the rest of the guys.  
WinWin started crying.  
Johnny went to hug WinWin.  
They went into Johnny room.  
"We are having a baby."Said Johnny.  
"Yes."Said WinWin.  
Johnny kissed WinWin.


	8. Chapter 8

A few months later.  
WinWin was laying down.  
Wayv was staying in Korea now.  
Johnny saw sitting down.  
"This isn't fun."Said WinWin.  
WinWin belly was huge, he couldn't see his feet.  
WinWin wasn't allow to perform until after the baby is born.  
Some fans were upset that WinWin was pregnant.  
But others were happy

How fans found out was this.  
WinWin posted a photo of selfie of him and Johnny.  
The caption said."We are having a baby."

WinWin and Johnny looked so happy.  
during the 7th month those.

WinWin woke up in the hospital.  
Everyone there looked at him with sad eyes.  
"What happen."Said WinWin.  
"You got attacked."Said Kun.  
WinWin found out that he lost the baby.  
WinWin broke down crying he was so upset. The guys left WinWin and Johnny alone. WinWin was so upset about this so was Johnny. It was so upsetting. Having to post something about that broke both his and Johnny hearts.


	9. Chapter 9

WinWin was so upset.  
He felt so numb after crying for like 4 days.  
WinWin was so happy about having this baby.  
WinWin saw how happy Johnny was when he told him they were having a baby.  
Someone on online make a joke about the miscarriage and that upset WinWin and Johnny a lot.  
They just lost their unborn baby.  
Someone online said that this was fake and that WinWin was faking being pregnant but then WinWin posted a statement saying.  
"A lot of you think that someone having a miscarriage is funny it's not, its not only heartbreaking but it also can make you feel numb after all you did was cry for days, I was so happy to be pregnant, everyone was so happy for me but because someone didn't like me i got hurt and lost my child, not only am I hurting but so is Johnny ."

Johnny went to check on WinWin.  
"Maybe we should try again next year maybe but right now all we need to right now is get thought this together."Said Johnny.


	10. chapter 10

2 years later.  
WinWin and Johnny stopped trying to have a kid.  
The group had time off after working very hard.  
They went to go ice skating.  
The ice was beautiful and perfect. WinWin was skating when Johnny went to talk to WinWin.  
"Can I ask you something."Said Johnny.  
"Okay."Said WinWin.  
Some music started playing softly. Johnny got one knee.  
"Sicheng Dong I love you will all of my heart, you are my sunshine and my everything will you marry me."Said Johnny.  
"Yes."Said WinWin

one of their member took a short video of it.  
it was perfect like something out of a movie.

The wedding was perfect too but there were two empty seats on WinWin side, his parents didn't come.  
WinWin knew his parents wouldn't come because they aren't ok with his relationship.  


The wedding was a summer wedding.

WinWin and Johnny looked so happy they deserve it after mourning the lost of their unborn child 2 years earlier.

Their child well she would have been 2 years old if she lived.


	11. chapter 11

The guy who attacked WinWin was caught and arrested.  
WinWin was happy to hear that because that guy caused the miscarriage.  
WinWin got stabbed in his stomach, and punched hard in his stomach and that why he ended up in the hospital 2 years earlier.  
WinWin and Johnny came back from their little trip.they were gone for like 2 days.  
They got married in June. WinWin had wonderful news but he wanted to wait to share it.  
the rest of nct wayv were eating kimbap and sushi and asked WinWin if he wanted any.  
WinWin was about to eat some when Johnny stopped him.  
"WinWin you know you can't eat it."Said Johnny.  
"Why can't he eat it."Said Yuta.  
"I'm pregnant."Said WinWin

They were happy for him.  
Fans found out about it 2 months later when WinWin took a photo in the bathroom.  
Some of WinWin belly was showing.  
His hands were on his belly.  
There was a caption that said "Happy to be pregnant to again"  
There was also something that said we don't want a repeat of what happen before when WinWin was pregnant.


	12. chapter 12

WinWin belly got big.  
For WinWin safety he had to have someone walk with him when he goes out places.  
A few months later.  
WinWin felt pain in his stomach.  
WinWin ended up in the hospital.  
When Johnny got there, WinWin was in a wheel chair.  
"Hey I'm here."Said Johnny.  
"It hurts so much I don't think i can do this."Said WinWin who looked like he was about to cry.  
"Look at me I know you can, we already lost a child, god blessed us with another chance to have a child, you are so strong ,maybe stronger than anyone I know I'm not leaving you alone for this ok i promise."Said Johnny.  
Once WinWin was laying down on the bed. Johnny sat down as WinWin squeezed his hand. 2 hours later.  
"He's so little."Said WinWin.  
"He looks so much like you."Said Johnny.  
"Hey little guy, I'm your mommy and me and your appa love you so much."Said WinWin to the baby. Suh Jisung was born healthy(that why Jisung character wasn't in the beginning, I know Jisung isn't Chinese but he looks like WinWin)


	13. chapter 13

"Make sure the blanket is covering him i don't want him to get sick because of the cold ."Said WinWin.  
"He has 3 blankets already on him."Said Johnny.  
"But I don't want him to get sick."Said WinWin.  
"He won't get sick."Said Johnny.  
Jisung looked like a little bun. When they got back to the dorms.  
WinWin got the baby carriage out and strapped Jisung in it.  
The next day.  
"Good morning."Said Taeil "Don't talk to me I had only 3 hours of sleep and no coffee."Said Johnny.

WinWin looked so tired.

Jisung so adorable in every outfit he wore so WinWin took many photos but he never posted them.

A year later.  
WinWin was taking photos of Jisung in his snowsuit.

Jisung looked like a cute little bun in his snowsuit.  
It was Jisung first time playing in the snow.

Jisung had so much fun.


	14. chapter 14

Jisung was playing in the snow.  
He looked so happy.  
The rest of the guys were busy so WinWin was at home with Jisung.  
Once WinWin and Jisung went back home.  
Jisung was drinking juice while WinWin was drinking coffee.  
Jisung was given a hot bath and clean clothes.  
Once the guys got back to the dorms.  
Johnny went to go change.  
Johnny went into the living room. Jisung ran to hug Johnny.

The guys were drinking warm drinks to get warm.

The next day all the guys but Johnny were busy.  
Johnny was with Jisung.  
Jisung had a cold.

Jisung was in bed most of the day.  
He was watching tv.

When the guys got back to the dorms.  
WinWin went into Jisung room.  
"Aww my poor baby."Said WinWin.


	15. chapter 15

"You two deserve some time alone."Said Ten.  
"Ya hyungs."Said Yang Yang.  
"You know i won't allow you two alone with Jisung after that cake making mess."said WinWin.  
"I will make sure nothing happens to Jisung."Said Kun.  
So Johnny and WinWin went to have some alone time.  
When they got back.  
Jisung was on the floor playing.  
While some of the guys looked like they all need a nap.

earlier  
Ten tried to give Jisung a bath and the bathroom was wet.  
Kun make Jisung lunch and Jisung shirt got dirty.  
Yuta tried to teach Jisung some Japanese and Ten tried to teach Jisung some Thai but Jisung looked so confused and then he ran around the room because he was bored.  
Renjun got Jisung to sit down and they were drawing.  
Jisung sat down, but then he got bored.

Yang Yang tried to play a game with him and Jisung got bored .

Yang Yang wasn't even going to try to teach Jisung any languages.

Jisung wasn't tired until his parents got back.


	16. Chapter 16

a year later Jisung was at a daycare center.  
Jisung has long hair(if i use a photo of him just picture him with long hair).  
The lady in charge thought Jisung was a little girl.  
"No he's a boy."Said Johnny.  
Jisung met a little boy there name Chenle Zhong.  
He's a smart nice rich kid with 2 male parents.  
Jisung made his first friend that day.  
Jisung was at that daycare center when his parents were busy but on the weekends he's other with his parents or their bandmates or he's with his dad parents.  
Johnny parents moved to South Korea to help out with Jisung

Jisung is pretty smart for a 3 year old, he knows Korean, English, Chinese, Some Thai and Japanese but Yang Yang has been trying to teach him German.

Mark has given up trying to teach Jisung some French(a lot of Canadians know french because of school)


	17. chapter 17

WinWin doesn't get along with his parents.  
Once WinWin came out to his parents they disowned him.  
They called him such hateful names.  
WinWin had to deal with that for a long time.  
But now he's happy.  
He's married and has a kid, he's in a wonderful talented successful band.  
His parents said he wouldn't make anything of himself because of his sexuality.  
When WinWin parents found out about Jisung, they said to WinWin that they don't claim Jisung as their grandson.  
WinWin called his parents rude and heartless.

WinWin is the younger of his parents kids.  
His sister was and is the golden one in his parents eyes.  
She has a great job,she's straight, she waited until she was married to have sex.


	18. chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is sad trigger warnings

Johnny and WinWin got into a big fight.  
The fight had to do with a woman flirting with Johnny.  
Even those Johnny is gay and in love with WinWin, that didn't stop WinWin from being jealous and feeling like he's not good enough for Johnny.  
WinWin left the dorms and took Jisung with him.  
They stayed at a hotel that night.  
Johnny on the other hand.  
He started cutting again that night.  
"WinWin would be better off without me."Said Johnny. Johnny started crying. Johnny was just very depressed and had been taking meds to help him with his depression he stop taking them once it was ok for him to stop taking them but that night his depression came back because he felt worthless and he felt like WinWin hated him.  
Johnny would never cheat. Johnny depression stemmed from him feeling like he doesn't belong there also from him feeling worthless. One of nct guys walked passed Johnny room to find him laying on the ground in a tiny pool of blood.  
Johnny was still alive but if he doesn't go to the hospital soon he will die.  
Johnny ended up in the hospital.  
WinWin went to call one of nct guys to tell them why he left.  
"I'm not home right something happen."Said Taeyong.  
"What happen."Said WinWin.  
"Johnny Hyung cut himself again but this time there was a lot of blood, he's still alive but hasn't woken up yet."Said Taeyong.  
WinWin almost dropped his cell phone.  
"Oh my god."Said WinWin.  
WinWin forgot about Johnny depression.  
WinWin had tears in his eyes.  
WinWin check out early from the hotel.  
One of the guys came to the hotel to pick Jisung up while WinWin drove to the hospital.  
WinWin walked into the hospital and went he got to the right floor.  
He was allowed in because he was one of Johnny emergency contacts.  
WinWin sat down near the hospital bed.  
Johnny was hooked up to so many machines, some were giving him blood.


	19. chapter 19

WinWin broke down and cried.  
He knew this was his fault.  
"This is all my fault."Said WinWin.  
Johnny was able to keep it together when the miscarriage happened but Johnny was still taking antidepressant meds at the time.  
Johnny was in the hospital for 2 weeks until he finally woke up.  
When he got back to the dorms.  
He was almost tackled by WinWin wanting to hug him.  
"You are going back on your meds , I thought I lost you and I'm sorry for being so jealous."Said WinWin.  
"Okay i will."Said Johnny. Johnny went back on his meds.  
Johnny now knows that he had to keep taking those meds also that he almost died.

Johnny knows he will have to take those pills for a long time.  
He knows that those pills are important for his mental health.

WinWin felt so bad about what happen.


	20. chapter 20

WinWin felt bad about what happen.  
He wanted to make it up to Johnny.  
WinWin walked over to Johnny and whispered in Johnny ear "Come with me to our room."  
Johnny walked into the room.  
WinWin locked the door and put a don't disturbed sign on the door handled.  
"Now sit and take your shoes off you have been working very hard and need to relax."Said WinWin.  
Johnny did what he was told.  
"Now you can do what ever you want."Said WinWin.  
Johnny knew what WinWin meant.  
Johnny sat down in nothing but his jeans and underwear.  
"Now my wonderful husband, ready to have your world rocked."Said WinWin.  
"Yes."Said Johnny.  
After they were done.  
WinWin laid his sweaty sticky body on Johnny chest under Johnny strong arm.


	21. chapter 21

WinWin got pregnant again.  
He had to be on bed rest after his ultrasound was done.  
The baby was kicking but their heart wasn't beating as much as it should be.  
WinWin was going to have a c section.  
WinWin was laying down back at the dorms.  
He was so bored.  
Everyone was out and it was just him alone at the dorms.  
WinWin had a little refrigerator with him that had water bottles in it  
and he had healthy snacks because he had to keep his body as healthy as possible.  
WinWin is watching tv because it gives him something to do while he's on bed rest.

He ends up falling asleep.  
Once the guys get back there.  
WinWin woke up just to go pee.  
"Just went to use the bathroom, I'm going back to bed."Said WinWin.  
WinWin was so bored but the doctor told him he had to stay in bed unless it was for hygienic reasons or to get food.  
WinWin wasn't having fun.


	22. chapter 22

Johnny went into the room.  
"I'm bored you guys get to leave the house while I'm stuck here on bed rest."Said WinWin.  
"I know you're bored but it's for your health and the baby health."Said Johnny.  
A few months later.  
WinWin was in a lot of pain.  
When he made it to the hospital.  
When they were doing the c section.  
Before they did the c section  
"I'm going to be here when you wake up."Said Johnny.  
"Okay."Said WinWin.  
Johnny kissed WinWin and then he left the room.  
Once it was over.  
WinWin looked so relaxed.  
WinWin didn't feel a thing.

WinWin had a huge scar on his belly.  
Johnny entered the room with Jisung.


	23. chapter 23

WinWin looked sleepy but happy.  
"Hey."Said Johnny.  
"Hey."Said WinWin.  
Jisung was standing next to Johnny.  
Jisung at first didn't want a little brother he wanted a dog but then he got over it quickly.  
A week later back at the dorms.  
WinWin was sitting down watching tv.  
Haechan who was very pregnant was sitting next to him on one side and Jeno was sitting on the other side.  
(Yes there's a little nohyuck in this)

WinWin still had a huge scar on his stomach.  
Johnny is still taking his antidepressant meds and he's doing a lot better.

WinWin was sleepy but he just took a nap earlier because he's on bed rest.


	24. chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a scary one/adventure one i got the idea from two movies i watched earlier.

WinWin was hanging out with some of his bandmates from wayv.  
It was the first time WinWin was getting back to hanging out with his bandmates since he had Zeny.  
Everyone was going fine until.  
The guys didn't see WinWin.  
"Where's WinWin."Said Xaio Jun.  
They were looking for him and calling his phone then everything turned dark.  
Ten and Yang Yang were using the bathroom when this happen.  
They tried calling their bandmates and nothing happen.  
Ten walked and saw Lucas cell phone on the ground.  
When they got back to the dorms they told them what happen.  
Johnny went on his phone and called his parents to tell them what happen.  
His parents were watching the kids.  
Johnny went into the living room with a backpack.  
He walked towards the door.  
"Where are you going."Said Yuta.  
"To go find them."Said Johnny.  
"Hyung are you crazy."said Jungwoo.  
"No but if we or the polices don't anything WinWin,Xaio Jun,Kun,Hendery and Lucas might get killed so who's with me."Said Johnny.  
"I am ."Said Taeyong.  
"Same here."Said Mark.  
"I'm staying here with Haechan."Said Jeno.


	25. chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding these 2 chapters to add some act also so that this story won't get boring.  
This story had sad parts, happy parts and adventure parts.

They got some stuff.  
Hammers,bats and anything they could use as a weapon.  
They are kpop/cpop idols but they have guys who know English,Chinese,Mandarin/Cantonese,German,Taiwanese, French,Thai and Japanese.  
Johnny is a tall guy and a lot of them are flexible.  
They work good together a band and a team.  
If one of them guys hurt they support that person because they are like family.  
Johnny knows WinWin number by heart(same could be said about WinWin knowing Johnny.)  
Johnny called WinWin phone, some guy picked it up.  
The guys could hear screaming in the background.  
Johnny heard WinWin screaming.  
The cell phone was being traced because well one of the nct guys called the polices.  
They waited at the spot.  
But the messed up thing was other groups were dealing with this thing but it was groups with foreigners.  
Nct was a target but only some of the wayv member got kidnapped.  
A guy in a van saw one of nct members.  
nct got back in their van and drove away being chased.  
They mad it to the police station.  
The guys chasing them where arrested for being wanted on crimes.  
One of the guys was connected to that guy who attacked WinWin a few years ago who caused him to have a miscarriage.  
The kidnappers at the building a lot of foreign kpop/cpop idols were that place got rated and everyone was saved.  
WinWin tried to walked out of the room but was in pain when doing so.  
Johnny ran pass everyone to get to WinWin.  
WinWin fell to the ground in pain.  
Johnny saw WinWin and picked him up.


	26. chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my ideas sometimes change.

Johnny went to visit WinWin in the hospital.  
WinWin was ok.  
All of the idols who got kidnapped where alive, ok and save.  
Johnny was happy that WinWin was ok and save.  
WinWin was being released soon.  
A week later.  
WinWin was wheeled out of the hospital in a wheelchair because he couldn't walk on his own after his leg got hurt.  
WinWin still performed but he sat down a lot.  
The whole story was on the news and on kpop new channels.  
The reason why so many foreigners got kidnapped because the kidnappers didn't like foreigners and would search for groups that had foreigners in them.


	27. chapter 27

A year later.  
Johnny woke up and saw that WinWin was still asleep oh so he thought.  
He shook his trying to get him to wake up and nothing worked.  
That when Johnny panicked, he was scared, sad and worried.  
What if WinWin never wakes up.  
WinWin was in coma that lasted for a month.  
He thought he was only asleep for a day when he found out he was asleep for a month he was scared.  
He asked if Johnny was ok.  
Johnny was ok.  
A fan commented on a vlive that WinWin and Johnny should take a break because their relationship seems toxic because bad stuff keep happening to them this fan only said that because one Johnny is their crush and two they ship Yuwin.

Johnny thought about it and knew it was a bad idea in the first place to even think about it.  
WinWin agreed with Johnny.  
But that fan keep commenting on vlives that.


End file.
